Omen of Echoes 1: Bloodied Hearts (DisCont)
by UnderdogFan1254
Summary: Redpaw is one of the newest Ivyclan apprentices, ready to be the best warrior she can, and possibly leader of Ivyclan. But all her plans are thrown off once she discovers she used to be an ancient cat- Flameclan's founder's sister, no less!- and one of her best friend betrays her. With trust lost in one of her friends, and battles weighing heavy in her past life, how will she cope?
1. Allegiances

**IVYCLAN**

LEADER:

-Willowstar - silvery tom with brilliant green eyes

DEPUTY:

-Dapplefoot - tortie point molly

MEDICINE CATS:

-Jittertail - lilac molly with a dark, shakey tail

-APPRENTICE: Squirrelpaw - red and white tabby tom

-Smokewing - light gray van tom

-Mistblaze - trans dilute tortie

-Featherspots - gray spotted tabby tom

-Silverflash - black and white trans tom

-APPRENTICE: Dustpaw - cinnamon torite van molly

-Blizzardtail - light gray van molly

-APPRENTICE: Lionpaw - golden tabby tom with a tufted tail

-Fawnspark - cream and fawn molly

-APPRENTICE: Acornpaw - red and white tabby tom

-Rosewind - creamy tabby trans molly with a pinkish-red tail

-Driftskip - brown and white tabby tom

-APPRENTICE: Redpaw - red molly with a few, tiny black patches

-Frogflash - dark tabby with white

-Doveheart - fluffy silvery gray molly with brilliant green eyes

-APPRENTICE: Hawkpaw - black tabby tom with a striking red tail

-Hailstorm - gray-and-white spotted tom

-Thistlespot - yellow spotted tabby and white molly

-APPRENTICE: Newtpaw - yellow spotted tabby tom

-Rabbitfleck - white molly with brown patches

-Spidersting - yellow spotted tabby and white molly

-Swallowwhisker - red and white tabby tom

-Aspentail - white tom with a light gray tail

-Gullsong - black and white molly

 **FLAMECLAN**

LEADER:

-Cypresstail - handsome brownish-silver tabby tom

DEPUTY:

-Appleheart - fuzzy creamy molly

MEDICINE CATS:

-Flowerpool - large, long-furred calico molly

-Condorwing - black and white molly

WARRIORS:

-Seedspeck - tall golden tabby with a twisted hind leg and tail

-Raccoonfur - white molly with a black tail, legs, and eyes

-APPRENTICE: Rookpaw - black and white cat

-Dandelionfoot - golden tabby and white tom

-Junipertail - black molly with striking yellow eyes

-Yarrowflake - brown tabby tom

-APPRENTICE: Marigoldpaw - big golden tabby molly

-Toadpelt - stocky dark gray tabby

-Batnose - black tom with a white nose spot

-Frostskip - white tom with gray legs

-Haynose - lithe light brown tabby tom

-APPRENTICE: Dawnpaw - small calico molly

-Sagepatch - shaggy, gray tabby tom

-Thornpelt - ginger and white molly with terribly torn ears

-Chivefoot - brown tom

-Birdstrike - black and white molly

QUEEN:

-Masktail - brown molly with a black tail and paws (mother of -Splatterkit - brown tom with two black tails and paws, and -Branchkit - brown tom with a black tail and paws)

ELDERS:

-Echotuft - beautiful silver molly with very large ears

-Brindlestar - elderly brown tom, forced to retire


	2. Chapter 1

Jittertail stared out of her den, into the grassy clearing of her clan. Dawnstar, Gullsong and Aspentail laid in the center of camp, sunbathing. Acornkit, Squirrelkit and Lionkit pounced on their swaying tails. Willowgaze was near the lake shore, his apprentice and his children elbow-deep in water. Dapplepaw and Featherpaw looked less than happy to be there, meanwhile Dovepaw was quietly swimming out further slowly, looking back at his father for permission. Willowgaze started stepping in, nodding for them all to go out further. Silverpaw and his mentor, Fawnspark, came in through the thistle tunnel, holding fat sparrows.

All was well that greenleaf. Or rather, it would have been, if Dawnstar wasn't on her last three lives and wasn't currently sick. Some cat Jittertail couldn't care to remember the name of had brought an awful, maggot-infested, rotten, poison crow to camp, courteously giving to Dawnstar. She started hacking and choking immediately, and only stopped after Jittertail forced her to vomit. It was the only solution she had. At this point the only thing she could hope for was that Starclan could cure it when she lost that life.

Sighing, Jittertail ducked back into her rocky den, and slipped into a small hole. Inside where various long-carved shelves and holes in which she stored her herbs. It was big, and empty on the ground, full of various dry-moss beds for patients she didn't have. She sat in one for a moment while she scanned the shelves. She stood again and stretched up for her precious, small, soft, purple flower. Thyme. She knocked out a clawful, and sat down to consume the bitter flowers. She was numb to the taste at this point. She then walked over to the small pool in a different corner, taking a few quick licks, before choosing a bed and passing out in it.

She opened her drowsy eyes again in silver-blue grass. Around her were beautifully colored purple and blue flowers, dark-blue tree trunks with sky-blue leaves sat near against a starry night sky. She sat up sleepily. In front of her stood the very opaque brown-and-ginger legged figure of her mother, walking away from her quietly. Jittertail sighed again, looking at the flowers to check if they were thyme. Before she could make a full assessment a calico molly was walking up to her.

"Jittertail," she muttered, Jittertail making no response, deciding to take her chances with the flowers. The calico rolled her eyes, jumping on the flowers, trampling them.

"Do you mind?" Jittertail rasped, staring right at her, ears flattened. It was the calico who always spoke to her, Moonstar.

"If you keep eating thyme soon enough they'll be none left in the forest."

"I'll be dead before that, don't worry."

Moonstar snarled, sitting. "I have a prophecy for you."

"Don't you always."

"Shush!" Moonstar flattened her ears, "The bloodied remains of a eft will scorch the fern."

Jittertail just stared at her silently for a moment, Moonstar's expression not changing once.

"...well are you going to tell me what it means, because I sure won't be able to figure it out."

"What do you mean you won't figure it out, you're a medicine cat for star's sake!"

"And when I decided to be a medicine cat, all I intended to do was heal my clanmates. You'd better find someone else to send your nonsense words to, never bring me here again," she stood and walked away, shock on Moonstar's white face. After walking a few fox-lengths Jittertail started to claw at the ground, slowly fading until she woke up with a paw prodding her side.

"Jittertail, please, my mate is kitting!"

Jittertail flipped over, taking a glance at the creamy tabby who stood in front of her.

"Keep your fur on," she rasped, stretching. Rosewind anxiously flicked her tail. Jittertail stood, making her rounds to gather raspberry leaves, parsley and ash seeds. Before she finished Rosewind had run off to comfort her mate.

Jittertail arrived soon after, Swallowtail had his tail wrapped quietly around his kits just outside. Ducking inside the bush, Jittertail pushed the herbs toward Rabbitfleck, Rosewind right behind her.

"How's the pain?" Jittertail asked, Rabbitfleck simply giving her a look of scorn. Jittertail hummed, placing her paw on Rabbitfleck's large belly, ordering her to eat the herbs. "Feel that scrunching pain in your gut?" Jittertail asked, Rabbitfleck nodding, "Everytime you feel one of those you push, as if you were making dirt."

"Gross!" Rabbitfleck exclaimed in anxious, breathless voice.

"Just being honest here."

In what felt like an eon, Rabbitfleck had delivered two, wiggly, disgusting, noisy kittens. She purred with affection, nuzzling her mate. Jittertail pulled a paw away from the younger, a red tabby with hardly noticeable black spots. They seemed healthy, but who knew what would happen to them in the night.

"Oh Rosewind…" Rabbitfleck muttered, curling brown tail around them, "They're beautiful."

"Just like some other molly I know," Rosewind answered, licking her cheek, "what should we name them, my love?"

Rabbitfleck brushed her tail over the elder, a brown tomkit with his sire's striking red tail. "I'd like to name him Hawkkit… the other is yours to name."

"Redkit."

Rabbitfleck snored in laughter, "Alright, Obviousstar," she muttered, leaning down and giving each of her kits one last lick before falling asleep. Jittertail slipped out before the kit's chatterbox of a sire could start.


	3. Chapter 2

The morning was the most hectic that Redkit had ever seen. The clearing at the center of camp held more cats than Redkit knew were in Ivyclan. Dawnstar had lost her final life the final night, and the whole of the clan was sitting vigil. Redkit yawned, setting her sleepy head down on a nearby stone. She had her body halfway out of the wall of the nursery, watching the action happen.

Willowgaze, who had yet to receive his nine lives, ordered Mistblaze and Blizzardtail to bury Dawnstar, Jittertail, her daughter, trailing behind. Currently he sat on the top of the Lakerock, speaking to his children. Whispers about bets on how long Willowgaze would live were being whispered.

"I'll bet you a moon's worth of fresh-kill he'll live shorter than Dawnstar," said Thistlespot to Frogflash.

"And I'll bet you a moon's worth of fresh-kill that he'll live _longer_ than Dawnstar," Frogflash retorted.

"You're on," the molly continued, bumping their heads together.

"Redkit get back in here!" exclaimed her mother, who nipped her tail. Redkit yipped, scooting back in. "Look at you!" Rosewind went on, "All full of twigs and Starclan-knows-what! On your ceremony day no less! You can't look bad in front of Rabbitfleck!"

Rabbitfleck had been confined to the elder's den for the past moon, with a sickness Jittertail couldn't figure out how to cure. Rosewind started grooming her, but stopped a few licks in to snap at Dustkit and Newtkit, scuffling around and ruining their freshly-groomed pelts, her denmates. Their mother had gotten out of the nursery as soon as they were on solid food.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather beneath the Lakerock for a clan meeting!" Willowgaze called, his children jumping down into the crowd, the kits all bounding out of the nursery before Rosewind could finish grooming them. They gathered in front of the ceremonial clearing before the rock, far enough so they could make a good strut up but close enough so it wouldn't take until moon-high, not that it was a very big clearing anyway.

Willowgaze waited a moment before continuing. "I'm sure you are all aware of Dawnstar's sudden death last night, but no longer will this be a time of sadness, for we have many ceremonies to perform this fine morning. Let us start with Swallowwhisker, if you would please step forward to the best of your ability."

The red tabby slowly walked forward from a place very close to the Lakerock, seeming to wince with every step. He stopped and sat and panted when he was in front. Redkit looked on in confusion, Swallowwhisker had two children who were very young apprentices, why would he be having a ceremony?  
"Swallowwhisker, you have told me that you no longer feel useful to this clan, the pain in your bones getting more unbearable every passing moon. Is it your wish to give up your warrior title to join the elders?"

"It is," he rasped, voice exhausted.

"Then Ivyclan honors your choice and your many moons of service. I call upon Starclan to grant you many moons of rest and healing."

Swallowwhisker nodded, the clan chanting out his name. He slowly made his way back to the elder's den, promptly going in and presumably flopping down into a nest.

"Next, Doveheart. Doveheart, Doveheart…" he repeated as his son walked up and blinked up at him. There was no way Doveheart was retiring, Redkit thought, he was far too young. "Doveheart, you have told me that you feel you do not fit the term of tom."

"Yes." Doveheart said, semi-quietly, voice edged with nervousness.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, my child," Willowgaze said, talking more to his child than the clan, "This ceremony has been used for moons upon moons," he cleared his throat, "Spirits of Starclan, you know everycat's gender. I now ask you to strip this warrior that stands before you of theirs, for it no longer stands for what they are. By my authority as clan leader and the approval of our warrior ancestors, I ask you now forever see this cat as a molly, in life and death."

The clan started chanting Doveheart's name, her eyes bright and happy. Redkit looked back at Rosewind.

"Cats can _do_ that?" she asked, quietly, the other three looking up at her, too.

"Of course," Rosewind answered, "I did that myself."

"Really?" Newtkit whisper-yelled.

"And now," Willowgaze went on, calming the crowd, "We have new apprentices. Redkit, Newtkit, Dustkit and Hawkkit, please step forward." All four of them had immediately forgotten the strut-and-show-off plan, carelessly toppling over eachother to make it up first. Willowgaze let out a snort of laughter, looking over to where Rabbitfleck sniffled outside of the elder's den.

"Redkit, Newtkit, Dustkit and Hawkkit, you have all reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become apprentices. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Redpaw, Newtpaw, Dustpaw and Hawkpaw."

The clan called out their names, coming to a silence as Willowgaze cut his tail through the air.

"Driftskip, you have shown compassion and kindness, and I have chosen you to be Redpaw's mentor. Doveheart, you have shown strength and spirit, and I have chosen you to be Hawkpaw's mentor. Thistlespot, you have shown skill in battle and resilience, and I have chosen you to be Newtpaw's mentor. And finally, Silverflash, you have shown bravery and loyalty, and I have chosen you to be Dustpaw's mentor. Now, I know that most of you are fairly young warriors, but I believe that all of you will be able to be excellent mentors and pass everything you know onto these cats."

The four stepped forward as the clan called out their names. Redpaw looked at all the warriors as they pressed noses with their apprentices. Thistlespot was large and spikey and battle-scarred, whose creamy-brown and white fur matched the colors of Dustpaw's. Doveheart was a large and fluffy gray tabby. Silverflash was tall and sleek, pure black except for the flash of white on his ears and tail. Driftskip, Dustpaw and Newtpaw's father, was brown on his back and tail and white just about everywhere else, not looking like either of his tabby-spotted children. Driftskip smiled at her, leading her back into the crowd.

"And finally," Willowgaze went on, "You all know that tonight, I will be recieving my nine lives, so I must appoint a deputy. I say these words before Starclan and Dawnstar, so that they may hear and approve of my choice," he paused a moment, but didn't look like he was thinking, "The new deputy of Ivyclan will be Dapplefoot!"

The clan broke out into the loudest cheer Redpaw had heard all day. The calico looked startled, though trotted up to Willowgaze, estonished. The gray tom jumped down, placing his muzzle on her head, before pressing their noses together. He nodded to her, then called for dismissal, quickly talking to her and walking over to Jittertail and Squirrelpaw, the three quickly leaving.

Redpaw got her first good look at the apprentice den. One side was a hole under a tree stump and the other a hollow, large tree. A golden tabby poked his head out from the hole, Redpaw jumped as he came out. A red-and-white tabby came bounding up the log.

"Acornpaw!" Thistlespot scolded, "You know better than to run along that, what if it crumbles?"

"Then it'll crumble." the red tabby shrugged, jumping down.

"Where is your mentor?" Thistlespot went on.

"I dunno, mating Fawnspark?"

Thistlespot sighed, angrily, "What about you, Lionpaw?"

Lionpaw flicked his tufted tail, looking around. "I don't know."

Thistlespot rolled her eyes, looking at her apprentice, "You go find a nest, we'll start your training at sunhigh," she turned her attention to Lionpaw and Acornpaw, "Did you two collect bedding for them?"

"We were just supposed to collect bedding for the elders."

Thistlespot sighed through her teeth, "Then you two need to take them out and show them where the bedding is."

"Wow!" Lionpaw exclaimed, "Seven moons old and we're already mentors!"

"With two apprentices each, no less!"

The apprentices and Silverflash laughed, while Thistlespot just stormed off.

"Yes," said Doveheart after a moment, "You two are in charge of these kittens until sunhigh. Don't get into too much trouble, you hear?"

"Yes, Doveheart," said Acornpaw and Lionpaw in unison.

"Wonderful. Be back at sunhigh or you'll all be checking the elders for ticks." said Doveheart, flicking her tail for Silverflash to come with. Driftskip nuzzled his kits, purring, before hurrying off somewhere.

"Fresh meat for the apprentice pyre," said Acornpaw, "Good. You take Newtpaw and Hawkpaw and I'll take Redpaw and Dustpaw?" he asked Lionpaw.

Lionpaw nodded, flicking his tail for the two to follow, Acornpaw doing the same. The young apprentices grunted and groaned as they shuffled through the thistle tunnel, Redpaw grit her teeth, refusing to look weak infront of her older denmates.

Outside the air was crisp and cool, crunchy auburn leaves scattered the ground, dark and tall ivy-covered trees sat all around. Lionpaw and Acornpaw nodded at eachother, Lionpaw flicked his tail, the toms following. Acornpaw soon did the same, heading the opposite direction.


	4. Chapter 3

"You kittens ready to learn the warrior code?" Acornpaw asked, Redpaw and Dustpaw playfully cracking leaves under their feet. Redpaw hopped forward so that she was right beside him, nodding, her eyes sparkling. Dustpaw hopped up a few steps behind.

"Defend your clan, even with your life," Acornpaw started, "You may have friendships with other clans, but your loyalty must lay with your own, for one day you might meet them in battle."

Redpaw nodded, deciding that made sense.

"Do not hunt or trespass on other clan's territory."

"What if we must?" Redpaw asked, squeaking in nervousness.

"How so?"

"If we need battle help against something that's not a clan, or to get to the Starpool?"

"That's the only exception," Acornpaw nodded to himself, "Next. The weakest clan members must be fed before everyone else. This means queens, elders, kits, and sick cats."

"What if there isn't enough prey?" Dustpaw spoke up.

Acornpaw shrugged, "I'm sure we'll figure something out. A kit must be six moons old to be apprenticed, of course. A warrior must sit vigil and watch the camp after being given their name."

"Why's that?" Redpaw asked.

Acornpaw shrugged again, "Just to prove they can. A cat cannot be made deputy without having successfully mentoring a cat."

"To prove responsibility?" Dustpaw asked.

"I think," Acornpaw looked up, "Don't treat me like an expert. Along with that, a deputy must be appointed before moonhigh the night after the previous deputy or leader has died. To prevent the clan from falling into anarchy from having no leadership," he answered before either could ask.

"Why would the clan have no leadership?" Redpa asked.

"Because as the leader gets older they get more prone to sickness and mental unwellness and they can't die before a leader is chosen."

"Huh."

"Right? No clan cat can neglect a kit in danger, regardless of blood or clan. An honorable warrior does not need to kill, and only must if it is in self-defence. Each clan has a right to be independent, but in times of need must forget their borders so that none fall."

"Huh!" Redpaw repeated, "Seems good to me. How did you learn so well?"

"My dad's the most code-abiding cat in the clan!" Acornpaw responded, his voice full of admiration.

"Didn't your dad just become an elder?" Dustpaw asked, hopping forward so that she was on his other side.

"No shame in that," he tried to smile but Redpaw could tell how hurt he was behind it. She shouldered him, deciding to say nothing. He hummed in response, looking up through bare tree branches. "Ugh. We better get that moss and get home. Come on, 'paws."

He broke into a sprint, flicking his tail as he started. Redpaw quickly followed, not keeping pace, but making a good attempt. She heaved and panted, though she smiled as the feel of wind drifting past her ruffled her fur. Enjoying the sensation so much, she nearly crashed into Acornpaw's backside. Dustpaw ran into her, puffing and heaving, though she hardly noticed frozen in fear as she looked around Acornpaw.

An old, hunched silvery-brown tabby stood in front of them. His muzzle was gray and his whiskers was drooping. Redpaw felt a shiver go up her spine as the tom shifted his gaze from Acornpaw to Redpaw. He rasped something Redpaw didn't understand and took a step closer. Redpaw unsheathed her claws. Acornpaw opened his mouth a bit, taking in a deep breath.

"Flameclan," he muttered to Redpaw, as if she understood what that meant, then said to the tom, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Take me to your camp, kitten."

"Absolutely not!" Acornpaw responded, voice breaking.

"I need to speak to Dawnfur…" he responded.

"Dawnstar's dead."

"No, I…" he heaved, running slowly past him, picking up pace as he went on. Acornpaw followed, Redpaw and Dustpaw on his tail.

"Redpaw!" Acornpaw called, "Run back to camp and warn them, I'm putting all my trust in you!"

Redpaw wanted to respond that he really shouldn't, but was too focused on her task. She leaped to get a start, soon matching the tom, but in her spry youth soon overtook him and dashed into the thistle tunnel. She shut her eyes tight at the downhill spikes, and started yowling before she got out. She heard the chatter of camp stop, and standing at the soonest opportunity, yelled.

"There's a Flameclan cat coming!"

She heard a gasp and a tortoiseshell grabbed her scruff and hauled her out of the tunnel.

"Who was it?" she demanded. Redpaw shook her head. Dapplefoot groaned, looking around, "Featherspots, Thistlespot, Birdstrike, Frogflash come-" she froze as the thistles rustled, soft groan coming from them. Her fur stood on end, and she yowled, "Who are you!"

"Hah… Dawnfur?"

Her fur flattened almost instantly, the tom popped out of the tunnel.

"Oh, Dawnfur," he said, staring at Dapplefoot, "My clan, they're-"

Dapplefoot bopped his head with a paw, he groaned as he hit the ground. Dapplefoot hissed, hauling him toward Jittertail's den, spitting as she let go.

"Frogflash… Featherspots… go tell Cypresstail that Brindlestar's here again."

The two nodded at her, nudging breaking down Redpaw's body as they went up. Acornpaw nudged her head, she looked up at the tom and… that wasn't Acornpaw.

"Hey," said his soft voice, using his tail to encourage Redpaw to sit up, nudging a few small, spiky, purple flowers and a few golden petals toward her. "Take these and you'll be fine in a bit." Redpaw didn't argue. While chewing the disgusting mixture, a paw nudged her.

"That was pretty good, kit." Now that was Acornpaw.

Redpaw looked at the other red tom, "...then who are you?"

"I'm Squirrelpaw," he dipped his head. She glanced at the two of them, sighing, slowly sitting up.

"That was real brave of you, Redpaw." Dustpaw mewed, rubbing her cheek to Redpaw's. Redpaw glanced at the tom, Brindlestar. Jittertail was nudging something toward him.

"Who's he then?"

"That's Brindlestar," Squirrelpaw said, "He's Flameclan's old bee-brained leader. Last Gathering, when Willowstar went instead of Dawnstar, he didn't do anything but yowl. His deputy had to come in and hold him down and be the one to deliver news. Jittertail said he's been like that for moons, long before Dawnstar stopped going to Gatherings."

Redpaw felt a pang of pity from the tom, but seeing Dapplefoot's face and how she reacted, she really didn't know if she should. Acornpaw and Dustpaw brought her over to the stump of the apprentice den, Rosewind soon ran over and started fretting over her. Acornpaw walked off as Lionpaw, Hawkpaw and Newtpaw came back. From the looks of them they'd hardly found enough bedding for the three of them.

Soon enough, a pale tom and two cats that weren't from Ivyclan came down the tunnel, Frogflash and Featherspots behind them. The pale tom in lead promptly started scolding Brindlestar. He looked so much younger than him, and Redpaw assumed that was Flameclan's deputy.

"He's so dreamy, isn't he?" Lionpaw said, clearly not intending for anyone else to hear. He nudged Acornpaw, who wasn't looking at the tom. "You should have seen him at the Gathering," Lionpaw went on, "All fierce and powerful and bathed in moonlight!" He whimpered wistfully.

"Lionpaw I've known you all my life and I think that's the worst thing you've ever said." Acornpaw whispered back. "Do you even know his name?"

"It's Cypresstail," he purred, eyes fixed on the tom's leaving backside.

"Hey, stop?" Newtpaw said, louder.

"Newtpaw, as an older apprentice and your older cousin, no, absolutely not."

Rosewind sighed, giving Redpaw one final lick before turning to the other apprentices. "Well it's… past sunigh, and you've all had quite a day already um… go ahead and fix your nests alright?" She gave Hawkpaw a lick as she trotted over to the elder's den.

"Sleep sounds great!" Acornpaw simply said, ducking under the log and quickly taking a nest. Lionpaw nodded, letting the younger apprentices in first. Redpaw went in.

It was larger on the inside than what Redpaw would have thought. It was deep, clearly paw-dug, deep roots from the stump held up the walls. A big lump of fresh moss sat in the center. Lionpaw hummed as he entered.

"I'm not sure if there's enough bedding to make new nests for new apprentices. Um… we'll try but some us might have to share nests."

"Ew," said Newtpaw.

"Warm!" retorted his sister.

Lionpaw tilted his head, taking a pawful, "It _is_ getting leaf-bare." He smushed out the moss, taking another pawful to add another layer. After that he made two more, with too little moss left to make another full nest.

"You can share mine," Acornpaw said, not opening his eyes.

"You hate being touched when you sleep."

"I don't mind you." Acornpaw reached for the last pawful and extended the nest, laying back down into his warm spot and fakely snoring.

"I.. um," his fur fluffed up, "I think Blizzardtail is calling me!" he said, quickly leaving.

"Coward!" Acornpaw yelled as he left.

Redpaw let out a mrrow of laughter, promptly curling up and falling asleep herself.


	5. Chapter 4

Redpaw opened her eyes into a rocky den. A paw was prodding her side. She groaned and sat up, looking around, confused.

"Oh, Tribe of Stars Above!" exclaimed a voice she didn't recognize, she looked for the source. She looked at the face of a ginger tabby with a white muzzle, who spoke again, "I thought you'd sleep forever! Come on now, Ivy's already gone on ahead and Sandy Shore won't wait forever."

 _Ivy?_ She thought, _That's not a name allowed. And Sandy Shore?_ She shook her head, deciding she'd humor this cat.

"Where are we going?" she asked, stretching. The ginger tabby stared at her, confused.

"Don't you remember?"

"I guess not."

"Down the mountains, Ivy claims there's good land down there."

"...Ivy?"

"Are you feeling alright, Crimson Night?"

"Crimson…?" she shook her head, "I um… I must've hit my head in the night."

The tabby led her forward out of the cave, more gray rocks met her. "You must have. We should let Starry Sky look at that."

The black-and-gray cat that must have been Starry Sky stopped in front of them, staring.

"...Flaming Dawn?" she asked.

"Starry Sky," he responded, "I think Crimson Night hit her head last night."

"Well that's not good." The small cat sat down and reached her front paws to her head, patting it. Redpaw realized she wasn't much taller than this molly, and figured they must be about the same age. "Well…" Starry Sky concluded, sitting back down, "There's no lumps. I suppose if she forgot anything we'll just have to remind her."

"Yeah…" Redpaw concluded, looking up at Flaming Dawn, "...so… what are we doing and who are you?"

"I'm… Flaming Dawn," he answered, voice slightly broken, "This is Starry Sky. The tan tom with the dark back is Sandy Shore, the darker one is Dust Storm, and the old one is Gnarled Bark. The kitten with the cream legs is Light Paws, and the older tom who looks like her is her father named Snow Strike. We'll meet everyone else when we meet up with Ivy. And I'm your brother."

"Our parents had a theme, huh?" Redpaw felt herself laughing.

Flaming Dawn smiled, "I guess so." He looked at the dark-backed toms, "Are we ready, then?"

Sandy Shore nodded, flicking his tail. Flaming Dawn led her and Starry Sky behind him. Walking, Redpaw let herself catch up with her thoughts.

 _This isn't my body,_ she concluded, _I'm as short and as fluffy but… this isn't me. This is Crimson Night. I'll be Crimson Night._

"Hi, Crimson Night," said a voice beside her.

"Hi," she looked, a short-furred cat just shorter than her, her paws, tail, and half her face pale golden tabby. She shone in the sunlight.

"Flaming Dawn said you hit your head last night and forgot alot. You remember me?"

"Yeah… yeah," Redpaw responded, letting Crimson Night's mind take hers over, "You're Light Paws."

Light Paws purred, nodding. They all walked in silence for a little while, before Light Paws whispered to her again.

"You remember how to hunt?"

"I'm not sure I ever really learned."

Light Paws looked a bit disappointed, "You were a softpaw before we left! Did your mentor not get to that yet?"

"I guess not."

Redpaw assumed that softpaw meant apprentice. If so, did that mean Light Paws was a kit? Surely she must be reaching apprentice age.

"If you girls are hungry," said a gruff voice from behind them, "I think I heard some eagles up ahead. I'd rather keep you two unable to until we get to our new territory."

Crimson Dawn's stomach responded before her mouth could. The tom behind her laughed.

"I'm sure Ivy found a prey-filled spot. We can eat down there, sound good?"

"Yes, papa, thank you." Light Paws answered.

"It's nothing sweetheart," the tom responded, Redpaw placing him as Snow Strike.

The patrol walked in silence for a while, and Snow Strike was correct in guessing Ivy had found a preyful place. The cream-and-white molly had already caught a few large birds and another small shelter for the night. Flaming Dawn offered to share a bird with Snow Strike, his mate, and their children. Redpaw decided that whatever this bird was, it wasn't the best, but it was certainly food. As she took the last bites, Flaming Dawn had finished explaining the head-hitting situation.

The blue-and-cream molly was Snow Strike's mate and Light Paws' mother, Speckled Pelt. The other two tortoiseshells- one with blue-and-cream markings like Light Paws and the other a regular patterned tortoiseshell- were Light Paws siblings, River Spark and Shattered Spots. Silver Night was a tom that looked like Starry Sky, without Starry Sky's white back spots. Clover Fur was bigger and stronger than Ivy, though looked just about the same. And finally was Flowing River, a gray and white molly that couldn't have been any older than Gnarled Bark.

"Alright, everyone," Ivy announced, "We've all made good progress today, we should be in the forest in no time!"

The group gave a weak cheer.

"Lighten up, everyone!" Sandy Shore called, "We can start a new life with a new wonderful leader!" his voice was full of admiration but was laced with something Redpaw couldn't place.

"We're all just tired, Sandy Shore," Flaming Dawn yawned, "We've been walking for many days with little rest!"

"It's hardly moonhigh out there," Silver Night said, "We'll get a long rest tonight."

"Thank the Tribe of Stars Above!" Gnarled Bark rasp, putting his muzzle on Flowing River's already asleep shoulders. Sandy Shore smiled at his father, and went over to Ivy, licking her pelt. Ivy quickly stood and padded over to Clover Fur. Clover Fur nodded and let Ivy behind her, curling up so that the smaller molly couldn't be reached. Sandy Shore's fur stood, but only for a moment, and Speckled Pelt stood and curled next to him.

Snow Strike let out a soft hiss but said nothing else, wrapping a tail around one of his kits and putting his head against the other. Flaming Dawn shifted over so that he was touching the wall instead of Crimson Night, and flipped onto his back. Crimson Night smiled at his sleeping position, but quietly stopped as she felt Light Paws warm breath against her shoulder fur. She smiled again at the molly's affection, and quickly fell asleep herself.

When she opened her eyes again she was back under the stump, familiar Ivyclan scent filled her nostrils. She looked up through the entryway to see it pitch black outside, and looked around to see if her den mates were accounted for. Nodding to herself, Redpaw quickly let herself fall back asleep, having a normal dream of hunting and fighting and Gatherings.


	6. Chapter 5

"I had quite the dream last night."

Redpaw was out with her brother, Hawkpaw, and their mentors. Hawkpaw stood beside her, Driftskip and Doveheart a few pawsteps forward to protect the young cats.

"Oh yeah?" Hawkpaw replied, flicking his red tail.

"Yeah… I was a cat named Crimson Night and I was in some mountains and one of the cats was named Ivy and she seemed important."

"Sounds like you got caught up with a bunch of rogues."

"Rogues with a cat named Ivy?"

"Ivy's not a sacred word to everyone," Hawkpaw shrugged.

Doveheart flicked her tail to silence them and make them stop. She stood in the center of a small clearing, lined with bushes, a fresh layer of dead leaves littered the ground. Two strong, tall, mostly leafless trees stood at other side.

"Paws," Doveheart started, "Today we will start battle training. We will battle train until next Gathering, then switch to hunting. First we should all stretch our muscles out, but… you two can clear this place of leaves."

Hawkpaw groaned but did not protest. Doveheart smirked at Driftskip, pushing back a small part and stretching, Driftskip soon copied her. Redpaw went to the side opposite of Hawkpaw, pushing leaves forward then turning around and pushing more to the other side. When she finished it felt like the moon had already come and gone.

Doveheart nodded at Driftskip and with another, beckoned Hawkpaw closer. Driftskip did the same for Redpaw and brought her over to a tall tree at one edge of the small clearing. Doveheart and Hawkpaw went toward the other side.

"Redpaw," Driftskip whispered, "Climbing a tree is one of the easiest things to do. You unsheath your claws, and you jump-!" he demonstrated as he spoke, "Then, crouched down, you just go up as if you! Were! Walking!" he made it up onto a thick branch, slightly heaving.

Redpaw took in a deep breath, mentally replaying what he'd done. The bark crunched and splintered and fell as she whimpered and climbed. She made it to Driftskip's branch, sitting to try and catch her nerves.

"Not bad for your first time!" Driftskip complimented, glancing down at Hawkpaw. "Remember, in battle training, we always keep our claws sheathed. You're going to leap down onto him, and if you feel him start to roll over, you jump off. Now, I don't know what extra Doveheart is saying, but if he moves before you can land on him, you need to make sure you're in the position to easily start attacking him elsewhere. You don't have to get this on the first attempt, but keep it in mind, okay?"

Redpaw nodded, watching Doveheart send Hawkpaw forward. The tom looked around confused. She saw Driftskip nod at her in the corner of her eye, and readying herself to jump, leaped off the branch. Hawkpaw gasped as Redpaw came toward him, frozen in fear. Redpaw landed square on his shoulders, Hawkpaw heaved as he hit the ground. After a moment, Hawkpaw started turning. Remembering what she was instructed, Redpaw jumped off him, trying to to hurt him more.

Driftskip jumped down, "That was excellent!" Doveheart nodded. "Your turn now, Hawkpaw," Driftskip told him. His eyes shone in the excitement to trample his sister.

When the four cats returned, the moon was well on its way to be high in the sky.

"There you are!" greeted a familiar voice, Dustpaw's white pelt bounding up and sitting next to the apprentice stump, salmon firmly in her jaws. She flicked her tail to call over Redpaw and Hawkpaw. "Would you two like to share this salmon? I caught it myself!"

After the three ate the salmon, Willowstar jumped up onto the Lakerock, calling a meeting.

"It's a Gathering tonight, everyone!" he called, "And tonight I'd like to invite Mistblaze, Thistlespot, Blizzardtail, Redpaw, Newtpaw, Acornpaw and Lionpaw!"

"Lucky," Dustpaw scoffed at Redpaw, mouth full.

Redpaw gave her chest a lick, standing and padding over to where the cats stood under the Lakerock.

"Surprised he didn't take his kids," Thistlespot remarked, mostly to herself. Lionpaw pressed his ears against his head, pretending he didn't hear her snide remark. Willowstar nodded at Jittertail and Squirrelpaw, Dapplefoot trotted over.

"Hey, go on without me. I think dragging Brindlestar over to Jittertail's gave me something," she muttered.

Willowstar chuckled, "Well in that case…"

"Featherspots?"

Willowstar laughed again. "Yes. Get well soon, Dapple. Featherspots! You're coming!"

The tom joined on the tail-end of the patrol, firmly outside of the tunnel. Redpaw stuck close behind Lionpaw and Acornpaw, Lionpaw quietly whispering to him and Acornpaw giggling even quieter. Redpaw couldn't help smiling at the two.

Redpaw looked around, Willowstar led them down the territory's coast, a direction Redpaw hadn't gone. A musky scent hung in the air. Redpaw scrunched her nose up.

"Smell disgusting, don't they?" Thistlespot muttered, not looking at her yet talking at her. "That's Flameclan for you. You'd figure being right next to a lake they'd learn to wash themselves."

"It's not so bad," a voice Redpaw had never heard retorted. Soft-spoken and light.

"You're only saying that because you're half-clan, Mistblaze."

Mistblaze's fur bristled, his muzzle scrunched up like he wanted to snarl at her.

"From being downwind of you, Thistlespot," Featherspots piped up, "Your stench overpowers Flameclan's."

"Kittypet blood!" she growled, "Can't smell anything that's more than a mouse-length from your whiskers!"

"Don't make me regret bringing you to this gathering, Thistlespot," Willowstar snarled, looking over his shoulder so one menacing green eye stared at her. Thistlespot said nothing. Willowstar stopped, then looked back at the apprentices, "Mistblaze and Featherspots…. help them over if they need it." he muttered before sinking into the water and swimming out to an island a few fox-lengths away. Next were Jittertail and Squirrelpaw, Squirrelpaw's face upturned, while Jittertail went on like nothing.

Redpaw gulped, Thistlespot just shouldered past her and swam on. Mistblaze flicked his ginger tail, Acornpaw firmly attached to his side, Lionpaw a few steps behind. Featherspots nodded at Redpaw, copying Mistblaze.

The sand squished under her paws, sticking in between her toes. Redpaw closed her eyes tightly and had a hard swallow. Featherspots let out a mew of laughter, heaving himself up onto the island, nudging Redpaw up. Flameclan was already there.

A white molly with a black tail and a brown tom were laughing with Mistblaze. A golden tom sat next to Thistlespot, but they didn't speak. Featherspots trotted off to talk to a big, brown, terribly scarred tabby. She looked for Lionpaw's big golden mane in the crowd, being scolded by his mother. Redpaw padded over cautiously.

Thistlespot looked in Cypresstail's direction and the big tom next to her padded off.

"I'm still dumbfounded that Brindlestar would choose Cypresstail of all cats to be his deputy. His brain's a hornet's nest but you'd figure he'd have more sense than to put someone who mated with a kittypet in power!"

"Didn't you mate with a kittypet and wish you were deputy?" Lionpaw retorted, tearing up blades of grass with his claws.

"A _male_ kittypet."

"Didn't _you?_ Aren't I half-kittypet, because the cat you mated with was?"

"He didn't do it for kits," Thistlespot said defensively, "He did it for fun!"

Lionpaw stood and seemed to swallow a snarl, walking in the direction of a group of cats. "I bet he didn't in the first place." Redpaw trotted after, ears flat against her head in anxiousness.

"How nice of you to join us," muttered a lithe black cat, narrowing their eyes though smiling jokingly at Lionpaw. A big golden molly and a small calico sat on one side of them, while Acornpaw and Newtpaw sat on the other side.

"How nice to join!" Lionpaw greeted, "Rookpaw, these are some of our new apprentices," he pointed to each in turn with his tufted tail, "Acornpaw, Newtpaw and Redpaw!"

Rookpaw dipped their head, "Apprentices, I'm Rookpaw, and these are Marigoldpaw and Dawnpaw." Marigoldpaw nodded and Dawnpaw quietly smiled at Lionpaw. Rookpaw then smiled with their teeth, "So what's the gossip?"

Lionpaw lowered his voice, "Fawnspark's been in and out of camp a lot lately, I think she's found herself a mate!"

Rookpaw giggled, then lowered their voice, "Oh, Batnose and Chivefoot are totally crushing on eachother."

Lionpaw chuckled and looked back at the brown tom talking with Mistblaze.

"If we're talking lovelives!" Acornpaw mused, staring straight at Lionpaw, "I know someone who's got a huge crush!"

Lionpaw turned back from looking at Chivefoot, turning to Acornpaw, "Hm?"

Acornpaw flattened his ears and looked up innocently. Rookpaw snickered. Willowstar yowled.

Redpaw turned to look. Willowstar and Cypresstail sat on a huge branch extending far from its trunk. Featherspots and a Flameclan warrior sat beside one side of above-ground roots, while Jittertail, Squirrelpaw and Flameclan's medicine cats sat opposite. Cypresstail dipped his head to Willowstar.

"Clanmates," he started, "I'm sure as you can all tell, Dawnstar has unfortunately died. She died peacefully in her sleep and is in Starclan."

"Dawnstar! Dawnstar!" The Flameclan warriors yowled in respect, Ivyclan warriors soon joining, "Willowstar! Willowstar!"

WIllowstar dipped his head and smiled in thanks, "I do have more positive news! I'm happy to announce Dapplefoot as deputy! Though, unfortunately she is ill tonight, I'm sure she will be fine by next Gathering. I'm also glad to introduce four new apprentices, Redpaw, Hawkpaw, Newtpaw, and Dustpaw!"

He bowed at Cypresstail to finish.

"And tonight I'm pleased to announce Brindlestar's forced retirement. I'm sure you all know why, he has been stripped of his leader title and once he dies, I will be taking place as leader. But, in lighter news, I'm glad to announce that we have two new warriors, Dandelionfoot and Seedspeck."

"I'm pleased to hear Seedspeck survived her injury. Jittertail told me it was quite severe."

Cypresstail nodded, "She's not recovered fully but she's coming up fast. She's deserved her warrior name. I'm also glad to announce that our medicine cat Condorpaw has earned her full name, Condorwing!"

The crowd called out her name. The black molly bashfully pressed her face into her mentor's shoulder.

"I'm also glad to announce our new apprentice, Marigoldpaw. And lastly, I'm proud to announce that Masktail has successfully had two kits, Branchkit and Splatterkit. Splatterkit was born with two tails and we are all hoping this will make him an excellent warrior," he turned to WIllowstar, "That will be all."

Willowstar nodded, "Then Gathering dismissed!" He jumped down and waved his tail for his clan to follow. Rookpaw pressed their nose to Lionpaw's cheek in farewell, before rushing away to join her clan. Acornpaw humphed quietly, following behind Lionpaw. Newtpaw scoffed at him, hopping away to stand next to Lionpaw.


End file.
